Blood Angel
by anime1lover
Summary: When all U worked 4 seemed 2 never pay off, what would U do 4 the chance 2 change that? When all your memories were scary 2 all plus yourself, how would U escape them? When 2 fates meet that of Elric brothers & of Angelia all from the gate R set loose


Fanfic: Full Metal Alchemist 

Author: Anime1lover

Title: Blood Angel

Chapter title: Angel bound by blood of no laws

Rating: M for mature. Reason why there will be rape, mature adult themes, bad vulgar language, violence, and other other stuff. So yahI'm saying you can read it if you want, but if you don't like it don't read it so you have been warned.

Date started: 11/16/05

Date finished: 2/03/06

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of their wonderful characters. I do however own my character Angelia who this fanfic will hopefully shed a new light to the previous version I did of her. Also it has a plot twist to it that I would have never thought of until they brought in Teacher's humonculi (or however it's spelled don't correct me I'll figure it out eventually...hopefully.) son came into the picture with Ed's right arm and left leg.

Preview: Ed, Al, and Winry are well going through this very simple town called Alura for many said it alured things in and never let them go. Well it seems they have come to the rescue of a girl named Angelia who lives alone in a cabin that is in a meadow my a small river on the edge of the woods just outside of town. She lives with two little kids. A boy named Ryan (five years old) and a girl named Will (six years old). Well after saving her and her saving them alittle some interesting writting is spotted on the back of her that just may tell Ed and Al where the philosepher stone is the one that the Ishbalines had.  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Demona: I wondered when you bring her back.

prettypinkninja: As well as I anime.

anime1gurl: I know, I had to think abit on how to do it.

prettypinkninja: Well let us get started then shall we?

Demona: Yah I'm getting bored already here.

anime1gurl: I know I shall begin to tell the story also I shall pop up random moments throughout the story just because I can so yah. No flames and well just enjoy the story.  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 1 Angel bound by blood of no laws

-A girl stood in a flower field full of mulit-color and type flowers. She had long flowing golden brown hair, very fair milky cream colored skin, a delicate figure, and bright mystical mysterious light purple eyes. She had a basket that she was collecting flowers in. She was wearing what looked like a long flowing white very frilly light dress. It was opened in the back and if you were to move her hair out of the way you could see ancient alchemist and isbalin writting on her back. Also in two seperate places set equally apart on the same general area of her back were two red stones with a circle around each. Also in different but same places where transmutation circles; She had one above her heart, one on each shoulder, one on each elbow, one on each topside of hands, one on each thighs, one on each knees, and one on each foot. Oh yes one last one on her abdomen. That was a grand total of 14 transmutation circles on her entire body. She wore cloths that always covered them up and the writting on her entire backside starting at the back of her neck all the way down to the back of her ankles. She was wearing sandles on her feet that exsposed her toes. She finally finished picking flowers when she sighed out loud and said to herself.-

Girl "I wonder what life has instore for me today?"

-Suddenly two little kids came running towards her screaming for help. She quickly turned around to see them running towards her while this fat guy who she could tell was a humonculi was obviously trying to eat them. Also with them was a woman who looked familar to a woman her mom said was the kindest person on earth. Her last name was Elric. Then there was another woman who had long flowing black hair and she knew that was lust from the rumors she heard about them. There was Lust, Aquatica (Elric mom look alike), Glutnee, Wrath, and Envy. The two children hid behind her the little boy named Ryan had short spiky blond hair and dark emerald green eyes. Will the girl had long flowing dark black brown hair and bright ocean blue eyes. The trembled afraid of the things before them. Wrath for some odd reason became intranced by the tall girl's beauty. So he bodly stepped forward and said.-

Wrath "Girl what's your name? Tell me before I deside to gut theese little kiddies."

Girl "You will do no such thing to them and my name is Angelia Constulations."

Wrath "Beautiful name for such a devine creature like you. I have an idea let's fight and if we loose you can go home in one piece. I win you come with me and the kiddies become snackies for Gluttony here."

Angelia "Fine, but leave them alone."

Ryan "Be safe Mothera."

Will -both hugging her at the same time saying this- "Yes Angelia be safe and win."

Angelia "Alright."

-Starts walking towards wrath who is walking forward as well. Once both stood right in front of each other she place her hands on her shoulders suddenly making her cloths rip away from her body.revealing her transmutation circles on her. She makes fearthers from on her chest covering them then on her bottom and front areat like a feather bikini bathing suit. Then she makes theese ribbon feathers sprout from her tail bone area. The finally the red stones on her back make wings form from the red glow. The wings looked like they were connected to her, but infact they were mere centimeters from the stone. She stood there silently as Lust says.-

Lust "So your the mysterious Angel of the night?"

Angelia "Yah."

Lust "What's your story?" -pointing to a red symbol on her chest right by the transmute circle.-

Angelia "It's the secret of my origin."

Lust "Your not a true humonculi, but your not human either. What are you?"

Angelia "Surprisingly I am both. Now let's stop talking about me and get down to bussiness."

-Envywho had appeared behinde her a good safe distance for the most part along with Gluttony, and Aquatica were starring at her back

Envy "I don't believe it those damn Ishballs they left a secret about the where abouts of the philosophere stone."

Angelia -turning to face them in an instant- "Stop starring at that!"

Wrath -getting irritated now- "Everyone stay out of my fight!"

-Everyone from his group nodded their heads and backed off. Wrath picked up a stone and made it in to a stone blade on his right arm. (Truthfully it's Ed's arm that dirty thief) He grinned at her sinisterly as he charged at her and she quickly took flight hovering a few feet above his head. He ran forward then jumped into the air this took Angelia by surprise as he tackled her to the ground holding the stone blade above her head. She kicked him in the groin knocking him to the ground. Then she jumped back while slapping her hands onto her elbow and hand tramutation circles activatinghandblades and elbow blades pretty much arm blades. She anticipated his next attack well he used Aquatica to replicate him so he could appear behinde her. He snaked his left arm around her waist while holding his right arm stone blade to her neck mere milimeters from it. So if she moved wrong in the slightest way she have her jugular sliced. Suddenly Wrath started licking her neck causing her to shiver in pure disgust. Then he reverted his arm to normal as he started to grope her both her breasts. Ryan ran forward and yelled at him.-

Ryan "You foul beast stop doing that to her!"

-He threw a rock at Wrath only to recieve a death glare. He let Angelia go and started walking towards the kid who backed away in fear. Suddenly you hear someone say.-

Unknown 1"Brother I wonder what a bunch of humonculi's would want with such a lovely and attractive girl?"

Unknown 2 "Don't know Al, but I must say if they're being so rude as in forcing her to fight then trying to rape her. I say they better start running."

Al "I agree Ed. Let's kick their asses!"

-The Elric brothers Angelia had heard so much about charged at Wrath and the other humonculi's and began to fight them. They fought for what seemed and eternity only to have wrath and his gang running off. Al was the first to walk over to her when they heard a very very angry woman voice scream at them.-

"HOW DARE YOU GUYS LEAVE ME BEHIND ED AND Al!"

-Both boys jerked their ever so frightened faces towards a very very angry automail mechanic with long blond hair. She stood there with their bags and a wrench in hand about to knock the living shit out of them when Angelia spoke up.-

Angelia "Sorry forgive Miss they ran off to save me...please don't punish them."

Ed "Oh this is just Winry she's our friend and my automail mechanic."

Winry -whacking him on the back of the head with her wrench- "Oh just Winry well then this just Winry can walk off now."

Al "Maybe Ed you should start considering her feelings more it might be less painful."

Ed -rubbing the back of his head- "True I wouldn't get whacked by the wrench as much, but man that crazy lady could kill a guy with a screw driver if she wanted to."

-Suddenly the wrench came flying and crashing into the back of Ed's head making him fall forward and his face collide with the ground. Winry dusted her hands off then walked towards Angelia and helped her up to her feet.-

Winry "Hi I am Winry theese are the Elric Brothers' Ed and Al."

Angelia "I know all about them."

Ed and Al "Really?"

Angelia "I hear lots of things and I'm always reading military news reports. One of my best friends is in the military. She tells me what she is allowed to tell and some she isn't because of my situation. But that's all."

Winry "Who is she?"

Angelia "Her name is Commander Risa Hawkeye. She was well like my sister and my mother for a very long long time."

Winry "Wow! That's so cool."

Angelia "I guess it is, well as a token of my thanks would you guys care for some tea and cookies. I'll prepare lunch afterwards."

Ed "Sure and by the way, what's with the wings and all of your transmutation circles all over your body plus, the writting on your back?"

Angelia -making cloths appear on her body the same outfit from befor her attack- "Oh well maybe I'll explain it later...but anyway it's a pleasure to meet you all. I've heard so much about you."

Winry "You seem so sad..."

Angelia "Oh I'm fine...I'm just well...kind of shaken up is all. Thanks for asking."

Winry -smiling kindly at her- "Sure thing no problem. Come on guyslet's get going."

Al (human now check your local information sites for description of his look) "Yah, come brother."

Ed "Al, I don't get why would Lust and them be here after that girl?"

Al "Do you think it might have to do with what we saw?"

Ed "Maybe let's leave at that for now."

Al -nodding his head- "Yah I agree."

(End...to be continued)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next time: Sins of the forgotten...

When all turns to dust will we try to forgive those that are forgotten? Or will the hatred of the dead and alive alike consume us all? Pain is a company we all share some less or more than others. Memories are movies of the past or future showing us what we must know even if we don't want to. So what will become of the sins of the forgotten?


End file.
